ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni Is In A Fix
Chandni Is In A Fix is the 17th episode of the show and is aired on 25 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni asking where is Advay. Indrani says he went to get PP. Chandni thinks what would he be doing. Advay gets bored and watches PP getting ready. He jokes on PP. He asks him to try his belt, its worth 3 lakhs. PP likes it and jokes. He asks him if there is any problem about Chandni. Advay tells him numbers and asks him to find out. Chandni says Advay would have done something, I m worried for PP. Meghna and Shikha joke. Advay comes home. Chandni stops seeing him and recalls his proposal. She sees PP and his mum. PP greets Indrani and Chandni. Rajit asks them to sit. Indrani says I m thinking to keep PP and Chandni’s roka today. PP agrees and asks Chandni. She says whatever Maa says. PP says I like her shyness. Advay asks Murli to get breakfast. Murli serves food to PP. Chandni thinks Advay added something in food. She sends Meghna. Meghna gives snacks to PP and says Chandni made it. He says I can have anything from Chandni’s hands. Kajal calls Chandni lucky. Murli gets juice. Chandni sends Meghna. Meghna gets another juice and says this is Chandni’s fav juice. PP drinks the juice and asks for more. Murli gets the samosas and says Advay made this himself. PP asks Advay did he make this. Advay says yes. PP says I will have even poison from your hand. Advay says then have it. Chandni thinks there is something in the food. She takes the samosa from PP’s hand and eats it. Advay smiles. Indrani asks what’s this misbehavior. Chandni says I did not had anything since morning, I was getting dizzy. Advay say it happens. Advay asks PP to see Chandni. He tells Chandni that she underestimated her, he did not do anything to food, but he did something. He goes to kitchen. She comes after him and argues. He thinks to stop her and asks her to make tea and sugar as well. She asks him not to act clever, you said you made samosas, you know spoiling things. Shilpa takes her slippers. Chandni asks him not to scare her as villain. He holds her close. Shilpa changes the slipper soles. Chandni says anyone will come and see. Advay says let anyone come and see, let anything happen. Murli keeps a mat under the carpet. She sees the tea and says you got the tea burnt. She sees Advay gone. Indrani says every mum gets emotional about girl’s bidaai. PP say even I m marrying, but my mum is not crying. Chandni comes with tea. Advay presses the remote. Chandni’s slipper gets stuck to the magnetic mat under the carpet. She gets shocked Veer argues with inspector for arresting his mum without any warrant. Inspector asks him not to give gyaan. Veer meets his mum and hugs. He sees the bruises on her hand and gets angry. She stops him and asks him to take her home. Veer asks who did this complaint. His dad says she went to jail because of you. Veer sees Shikha’s name and recalls her. Chandni fails to move. PP asks her to come. Advay presses the button again. The tea cups goes away and falls on PP and his mum. Everyone gets shocked. Advay looks on. Precap: Advay says I will feel bad if you take PP’s name. She asks what will you do. He says whoever comes in between us, I will ignite him. She asks how. He throws a lighter towards PP. PP shouts for help. She gets shocked. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 17 References Episode 17 Guide